Super Hero Match Making Service
by LadyBeamer
Summary: My friend and I go to LA to meet Iron Man and get him a girl friend. We meet Iron Man and Pepper and realize he pretty much already has one... they just need a push in the right direction. Tony/Pepper.


Authors Note: This was a story that I wrote for my best friend for her birthday and she said that I should post it. Her and I are the main characters and also Tony and Pepper. This story is not meant to be taken seriously except for the parts dealing with Tony and Pepper. Most of it has to do with their relationship in the move. There is a part in here about going 90% and going 10%... it is from Hitch. I also made the assumption that Pepper was from New England.

Disclaimer: The characters of Becky and Emily and me and my friend but other then that…I own nothing!

Becky and Emily had an idea! A brilliant idea! They were going to play matchmaker to Iron Man. He was the only super hero to not have a girlfriend or a one true love so they thought they should fix that.

They flew out to Malibu, CA and got a hotel for a week. If they couldn't get someone to love him in a week, then they would admit defeat and head back home in shame. They got a nice suite with a kitchenette because lets face it, they spent all their money on the flight and couldn't really afford to go out and eat every meal.

"This is amazing," Emily said as they entered the suite.

"I know, my Dad gets some awesome deals because of his company… can we say 45% discount?" Becky said as she sat down her bags. "I'm hungry."

She went over to the kitchen and started some popcorn. She turned on the gas oven and started to heat up the butter.

"So Beck… how exactly are we going to find Iron Man and get him a girlfriend? I really didn't think about that when we high tailed it outta New England and you were the one who came up with this plan so… what is the plan?

"Ummm… no planning on an empty stomach. Must eat and then plan."

"Wait… so we came out here with no plan?

"Em! Food first, plan second."

As the pop corn was popping and piece bounced out of the bowl went into the oven burner and started to burn.

"SHIT SHIT!" Becky and Emily both shouted. They both started to blow on it but the little fire started to spread and soon the wall behind the oven caught on fire.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?" Becky shouted.

"WE JUST STARTED A FIRE MAKING POPCORN! AND I THINK WERE TRAPPED!" Emily yelled back.

"QUICK, THE BALCONY!" Becky pointed. "MAYBE WE CAN GET THE FIRE TRUCKS TO SEND UP TO SMOKIN HOTT GUY TO SAVE US!"

"BECKY, NOT NOW!"

They went over and opened the balcony door and exited the burning suite. All of a sudden they heard a loud whooshing sounds. They looked up and low and behold, there was Iron Man to save them.

"You girls need some help?" Iron Man said.

"Holy shit!" Becky and Emily both said.

"UMM… YES!" Becky shouted

With that Iron Man pick up both Emily and Becky and brought them to a roof across from the burning building.

"You girls ok?" He asked as he lifted his visor.

All Becky and Emily could do was sit there with their mouths half open in shock.

"I told you I had a plan," Becky whispered to Emily.

"Do you need medical attention?" He asked.

"Umm no. I think we are ok. But we don't have anything… all of our stuff was in that hotel room." Becky said.

Iron Man thought for a second. "Well if you girls are really ok… you can stay at my place until everything gets settled and your flight leaves."

"Are you sure… I mean you hardly know us and you are Tony Stark… like you have other things to do then take in two girls with out money or anything for that matter." Emily said.

"Na… it's ok. You guys need a place and I have ton of it. Come on."

"Ok, hold on. I need to talk to my friend for a second." Becky said and pulled Emily to the other side of the roof.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Emily asked

" Emily… why did we come to Cali in the first place?"

"To find Iron Man a girlfriend…"

"And who is standing 10 feet behind us?"

"Iron Man…"

"So..."

"We should go with him." Emily said.

"Bingo!" Becky turned back around to Iron Man. "Sorry about that Iron Man, sir. My name is Becky and this is my hetero- life mate Emily and we would be honored to take you up on your offer."

"Ok… lets go." He said.

Stark Mansion

Becky and Emily entered into the giant living room.

"I want to be this rich when I grow up," Becky said as she looked around.

"Second…" Emily said breathless.

"So mi casa, su casa," Tony said with his arms spread.

As they were exploring a red headed woman walked in looking down at her blackberry.

"Tony, you have a meeting in 20 min with R&D, what are you still doing here… and who are they?" she asked when she finally noticed Becky and Emily.

"These are my guests. Becky, Emily, meet my personal assistant, Pepper Potts. Pepper, this is Becky and Emily. I saved them from a fire."

"Well that was nice of you, but you still have a meeting…"

"Alright, alright change it to a video conference and I will do it from here. And Pepper can you make sure they are fed and have new clothes?"

"Of course Mr. Stark, will that be all?"

"That will be all miss Potts."

Becky and Emily looked at each other and Emily mouthed "Bingo."

Tony left the room and went upstairs. Pepper turned around and smiled at the girls. "I have to make this phone call and then I will take you shopping and get you girls something to eat, that sound good?"

"Are you sure this is ok? I mean I kinda feel a little odd about this, don't you? Emily looked over at Becky.

"You are right… this is unnatural." Becky said looking from Emily to Pepper.

"Look girls, I have been working with Tony for 8 years and you seems to be the only girls that he has brought home that I actually like. And being his personal assistant, I do anything he asks."

"Alright," both girls said.

"Ok, just hang tight for a second." She smiled and left to make the call.

"Oh my god, I think we have just found Iron Man's girlfriend." Becky said.

"Oh yeah, did you see that whole will that be all, that will be all thing. Can we say sexual tension? I think we can!"

" This is soo exciting! Who knows, maybe we could get Batman a girlfriend next." Becky said excitedly.

"Ok lets not get a head of ourselves… wait I think she coming back."

"Alright you girls ready?"

"Heck yes we are!" Becky said.

After some food and some hardcore shopping where Becky and Emily got everything they needed, (and Pepper got some things that she probably didn't need) they went back to the mansion. Tony was playing Wii.

"Tony, shouldn't you be doing some work?" Pepper asked as she dropped her bags.

"Whoa, you have a Wii? Aren't you a little old to have a Wii?" Becky asked as Emily smacked her. Tony just chuckled.

"To answer both your questions: yes, I should be working and no, I will never be to old to play Wii." Tony said as he moved the Wii-mote.

"Well Ladies, as much fun as it was going out with you today, I must get back to work seeing how someone wont," Pepper looked pointedly at Tony.

"Thanks so much for everything Pepper, we had an awesome time!" Emily said.

"Oh yeah def and thanks to you too Tony," Becky said enthusiastically.

"My pleasure, but Pepper is right. I really should be working. Jarvis?"

"Yes, Sir?"

Becky and Emily both jumped a mile when they heard the voice coming from nothing.

"These are my friends Becky and Emily. If there is anything they need, please oblige them."

"Of course, Sir." Jarvis said.

"What the hell is that?" Becky asked still looking for a body to go with the voice.

"That's my AI, he pretty much runs the house and when Pepper is not running my life, he is." Tony said with a smile.

"Oh, right… because everyone has talking computers in their house," Emily said under her breath.

"Well feel free to do what you like in the house, I have all game consoles and guitar hero and rock band so go to town," Tony said as he headed downstairs.

Becky and Emily were left to their own devices in Tony Stark/ Iron Man's House!

"Emily, this is the best day of my life! Thank God for that little piece of pop corn." Becky said.

" I know. This is amazing!" Emily agreed

"So what shall we do about our little mission?" Becky asked getting down to business since no adults were present.

"I think I have an idea. Jarvis?" Emily said looking to the ceiling.

"Yes, miss?" said the bodiless voice.

"Have you noticed anything odd between Pepper and Tony?"

"Mr. Stark seems to have an elevated heart rate when they speak and the same is with Miss. Potts. There also seems to be what is referred to as sexual tension between the two according to my studies." Jarvis said in a smooth voice.

"Well why haven't they acted on it? It is sooo obvious!" Becky said.

"Mr. Stark does have a negative reputation as a womanizer and Miss. Potts is afraid that she will end up as just another one of his women. I also believe that Mr. Stark thinks he does not deserve Miss. Potts."

"It seems up to us to fix that huh Beck?" Emily said.

"It certainly does Em. I have an idea. You go talk with Pepper, see if you can't figure out what she's thinking and ill talk to Tony and see what his deal is. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me," Emily said.

"Good luck ladies," Jarvis said.

And with that Becky and Emily were on their mission!

Pepper's Office:

Emily knocked on the open door to get Pepper's attention.

"Hey Em, is everything ok? Do you need help hooking up the PS3?" Pepper said when she saw Emily there.

"Oh no, I just have a question."

"Ok, ask away."

"How long have you been in love with Tony?"

Pepper looked shocked. "Ummm… ugh…" she stumbled.

"I'm sorry to just come out and say it been you are a smart woman, you would have seen right through all my questions," Emily said.

"Is it that obvious?" Pepper asked defeated.

"Only if you're paying attention… I doubt anyone else knows. Plus people probably don't see you outside a business atmosphere," She paused. "So if you love him, then why are you not with him?"

"Besides the fact that he is my boss and a womanizer and I don't think he has ever had a real relationship… ever," Pepper asked.

"Oh stop confusing the situation with facts," Em said off handedly.

"Well, it's because I tried… and well lets just say that I was left alone on a roof." Pepper said embarrassed to be admitting what had happened six months ago.

"What happened?" Emily asked intrigued.

"It was after he had gotten back from being held captive. We were both at this party and we danced under protest from me,"

"Why protest?" Emily asked.

"Well, he is my boss with a reputation. I didn't want people to think I was one of his girls."

"Ok, continue."

"Well he could tell I was getting uncomfortable so we went on the roof for some air and we talked for a bit and then I went 90 and he didn't go 10."

"He didn't go 10?! Why didn't he go 10? That's wicked lame!"

"I know. When I realized what I was doing and what he wasn't doing I backed away and asked him for a drink. A vodka martini with extra olives," she said with a dark chuckle.

"Ok, so what happened when he brought the drink back up?"

"That's the thing, he didn't. Totally bailed on me."

"Are you kidding?" Emily asked in surprise.

"Nope, he has to go off and be a super hero. Couldn't even tell me that he was leaving."

"Ugh… what a tool. What happened when you come to work the next day?"

"I read him his schedule, had him sign papers and told him about phone calls he needed to make."

"Whoa… he didn't apologies?"

"Nope… just went along with business as usual."

"Hmmm… that's odd."

"But you know what the funny thing is? Before the press conference, he basically asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Really?" This statement was what Emily wanted to hear.

"Yeah. He said that since he was a super hero that he would need to have this girlfriend who would worry about him and take care of him when he got back from missions. And then he asked if I thought about the night we danced"

"Ohhh and what did you say?"

"I asked him if he was taking about the night we danced, went on the roof and left me there when I asked for a drink. And he turned around and did the press conference. Now why would he not kiss me and bail on me and then 3 nights later pretty much ask me out?"

"Hmm well if you're asking… we all know that Tony Stark likes woman… many women for one night at a time. We also know that he has, since his return from being held captive, has changed. Ya know… the whole Iron Man thing, lack of parties and not being seen with any other random women. Yeah, Becky and I keep up on the gossip. So maybe he didn't kiss you because he knew that if there was going to be something between you and him, it would be long term, that it wouldn't be just one of his flings. And then maybe in the three days since the roof incident, maybe he realized that he wanted you to be the only one… maybe something happened in those three days to knock some sense into him." Emily said.

Emily didn't know it, but Pepper knew what had happened in those three days that could have beaten some sense into him: Stane. Stane had almost killed her.

"Well you certainly have given me another way to look at it. So are you saying I blew it, before the press conference? Pepper asked.

"Well, I don't think so. Having a woman play hard to get is something very new for Tony Stark. I would think if anything it just made him more crazy about you, he just doesn't know how to handle it. I think that he is just laying low right know until he can figure out what to do and then hopefully he will surprise you," Emily said hoping that Becky was working her magic and helping him handle it.

Tony's Workshop

Becky walked down to the glass doors and typed in the code that Jarvis gave her. The first thing she saw was the Iron Man suit. She started to walk over to it.

"How did you get in?" Tony asked curiously but not upset.

"Oh, Jarvis gave me the code," Becky said sheepishly. "Is that the Iron Man suit?"

"Yeah, that's the newest one," Tony said smiling at his work of art.

"Can I touch it?" Becky asked.

"Go for it."

Becky went over and started to touch the suit.

"Are you petting my suit?" Tony asked laughing.

"It is the most awesome thing ever," Becky said excitedly. She couldn't even believe that she was looking and touching the Iron Man suit.

"Well glad someone thinks so, Pepper wont even go near it."

And there was Becky's opening.

"So about Pepper… how long has she worked for you?"

"About 8 years."

"And you aren't with her yet?" Becky asked exasperated.

"What are you talking about? She's my PA."

"Oh please, I know you like her and you know that you like her… what are you waiting for?"

"It wouldn't matter anyway… if I did like her," Tony added quickly.

"And why is that?" Becky asked.

"Because I already blew it," Tony said with shame.

"What do you mean 'already blew it'" Becky asked confused.

"Oh well, it's kinda a long story." Tony said obviously trying to avoid the subject.

"Well you are not going to get rid of me that easily so why don't we just skip the part where you find out how stubborn I am and tell me."

"Ok fine. Well it all started after I got back from being held captive."

"Ok."

"And there was this benefit that we were both at."

"Umhmm."

"And she looked absolutely beautiful. I mean just stunning. She was wearing this blue backless dress and she was just breath taking to look at."

"Aww, how sweet!"

"So we danced and I could tell she was uncomfortable. Pepper like to keep a professional reputation and I guess dancing with your boss isn't very professional."

"Ok, understandable."

"So I asked if she wanted to get some air and we went up to the roof."

"Ok, so what happened on the roof," Becky asked getting excited.

"Well she was babbling about what people must have thought about her and then she leaned in and was about to kiss me."

"And then what?"

"And then… nothing."

"Like nothing as in nothing but the amazing kiss you had on the roof, right?"

"No, nothing at all. I didn't kiss her." Tony couldn't make eye contact.

"Wait, you didn't go 10?"

"10… whats 10?"

"10%... she went 90% and you were supposed to go 10%. She did most of the work for you," Becky said in disbelief.

"What can I say… I froze. This is Pepper after all. She's not just one of my conquests… she's… important to me."

"Ok, so you didn't go 10… what happened next?"

"Well when she realized what she was doing and what I wasn't doing she backed up and asked for a drink."

"Ok so you went and got her the drink. What happened when you went back to the roof to give it to her?"

"Well… the thing is… I didn't."

"Didn't get her the drink… or didn't go back on the roof?"

"Well… both."

"I beg your pardon… did I just hear you right? You didn't go back there?"

"Yeah…"

"So wait… let me get this straight. You go to the party, see her there looking gorgeous, ask her to dance, then ask if she wants air, lead her to the roof and when she leans in to kiss you don't go 10 and then when she asks you to get her a drink you leave to get said drink and bail on her and leave her waiting on the roof for you and a drink to return? Did I miss anything?"

"Umm I don't think so. Wow that sounds bad huh?"

"Umm to say the least. So what happened when she came to work the next morning?"

"She basically told me my schedule, told me to make some phone calls and then had me sign some papers."

"Ok, but what happened when you apologized for leaving her on the roof?"

"I didn't… or haven't."

"Yet!? You never said sorry? What's wrong with you? You weren't kidding when you said you already blew it!"

"Hey now… " Tony said trying to defend himself, "Ugh… I know." He said defeated.

"So this whole night has never been mentioned again? "

"No… I brought it up again." Tony said softly.

"Ok… and what happened?" Becky said trying to get it out of him.

"It was before the press conference."

"Ok… what did you say?"

"I said that since I was Iron Man… that I would need a girlfriend."

Oh this is good, Becky thought.

"And then I asked her if she thought about the night we danced."

"You did what?" Ok, so maybe this wasn't good. "What did she say?"

"She asked if it was the night where they danced, we went on the roof, I went to get her and drink and left her there… by herself." Tony said off handedly. "And then I left for the press conference."

That was pretty much the reaction Becky expected from Pepper.

"And you still didn't say sorry? God what's wrong with you man… she pretty much set you up to apologies. You are such a tool!"

"Ugh… yeah yeah I know I know."

"So you have gotten yourself it quite and situation… and I am going to help you get out of this situation." Becky said matter of fact manor.

"Yeah?" Tony said hopefully.

"Yeah. So first thing you need to do it APOLOGISE for leaving her on the roof!"

"Yes… and then what?"

"Well you could tell her how you feel… how much she means to you."

"How I feel…"

"Yeah I know guys don't talk about their feelings and stuff but you have made such a mess of things so far that it's really going to have to make her listen."

"Can't I just buy her something… actions do speak louder then words."

"Not in this case. So you are willing to tell the world you are Iron Man but you can't tell the girl of your dreams that you love her… God you're a pussy."

"Hey now," Tony said offended.

"Just callin it like I see it," Becky said defending herself.

"Ok… so I just go up there and say it… right? But what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"She is the one who tried to kiss you… right?"

"But she also slammed down my offer to be my girl friend."

"She was playing hard to get. Us New England girls make you work for what you want. We're not like these Cali chics that just jump in your bed. We are classy ladies! And I think that was her way of getting you back for leaving her on the roof."

"Ok… I'm gonna do it," Tony said walking to the stairs.

"That- a- Boy!"

He turned around suddenly. "I don't deserve her," he said sadly.

"That's for damn sure… but you're working on it." Becky smiled.

Tony smiled. "Jarvis… where's Pepper?"

"She is in her office," said Jarvis.

As Tony walked up the stairs Becky hoped that Emily talked some sense into Pepper because if not, they would be going home in shame.

When Tony walked into Peppers office, they were just talking about the Boston Red Sox and how they were and are the BEST TEAM EVER!

"Umm… Em, could I talk with Pepper for a second."

"Yeah… sure," Emily said with a knowing smile. Looks like Becky had done her job.

Becky was waiting in the living room when Emily came from Peppers office.

"How did it go?" Becky asked.

"OMG she totally loves him!"

"Oh yeah and he totally loves her but he is such a tool about it."

"I KNOW! Leaving her on the roof… so lame."

"Yeah and then not going in 10 when she went 90… like are you kidding me?"

"Totally… I wish we would watch."

"Yeah… WAIT! Jarvis… are there cameras in Peppers office?"

"There are Miss Becky."

"Can you put the live feed on the big screen?" Emily asked.

The TV came on and when they looked at the TV what they saw shocked them.

"Looks like they needed a little push in the right direction, huh?" Becky said shocked.

"I know… they really didn't waste anytime at all. Damn."

What they saw was Tony and Pepper involved in a deep passionate kiss.

"We should start our own business… hmm… Becky and Emily's Super Hero Match Making Service." Becky suggested.

"Mmmm… has a good ring to it. What do you say… Batman next?" Emily said.

"Sounds damn good to me… but can we set him up with me?"

"Oh Becky…"

"What… I'm single and he's single?"

The End


End file.
